


【仓雏】末子力

by LaurantMu



Category: 8UPPERS (2010), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurantMu/pseuds/LaurantMu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>仓雏恋人前提，雏亮亲情向。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【仓雏】末子力

**Author's Note:**

> TO：my 灯
> 
> 生日快乐！继续向66看齐，能撒娇撒一辈子=v=

　　Ace又受伤了。

　　幸运的是，只是手指挫伤，肋骨骨折，多处软组织挫伤，胳臂缝了三针。不幸的是，不算工伤。

　　铁齿出纳表示，看病钱就从这个月的提成里扣，别想着省钱从Toppo那里弄药，你以为人家实验室做药原料不要钱的么！然而此时气闷的Ace还不能出言反驳，没办法，一说话肋骨那个疼。

　　当然，受伤扣工资这种小事对于Ace这种风一般潇洒随性的男子来说根本不是事儿。但是，没有人在他不能动弹的时候伺候才是大问题。一个长到二十多岁依然企图生活无法自理的男子，Ace。

　　好吧，客观条件上来说，现在的Ace确实是需要人照顾，对于弟弟的合理需求要尽力满足。但是，始末屋最近接了个大单子，除了受伤的Ace，负责女性客户及目标和高档会所潜入的Johnny，以及轮休的铁齿出纳Jacky，都在日夜不休轮流外勤盯梢。Johnny要负责酒吧的维护扫除和夜间正常营业，没什么时间照顾Ace，那么就只剩下，轮休算账的Jacky了。

　　“Jacky，我要吃鱼！”躺在沙发上的大爷Ace对着桌边聚精会神算账嘴里还叼着棒棒糖缓解烟瘾的Jacky大声表达自己身为一个病患的基本诉求。Jacky的手顿了一下，取出棒棒糖。

　　“……真的想吃？”有些为难的Jacky皱起脸露出锋利的八重齿。当然这种攻击对于Ace来说，完全无法构成威胁。长年沐浴在宠爱之下的Ace微微鼓起脸颊，下垂眼耷拉着，嘟囔着想吃想吃。Jacky只好无奈的抓起钱包，对着正在吧台忙碌准备工作的Johnny挥手表示自己出去一趟。

　　“什么吗，Ace也太会撒娇了。”在吧台擦拭酒杯的Johnny对躺在沙发上挺尸的Ace抱怨。

　　“Johnny，要啤酒。”无视Johnny的抱怨，Ace头也不抬，躺在沙发上发号施令。当然最后送到Ace手边的不是常喝的生啤，而是热牛奶。放下杯子的Johnny对Ace展开营业用微笑：“病患就老实点，赶紧好起来。”

　　等Ace勉强喝完整杯牛奶，靠着电视上足球复播催眠快要睡着时，Jacky总算拎着塑料袋回来了。Johnny迎上去接过Jacky手里的袋子，方便Jacky脱鞋和外套。

　　Johnny翻了翻手里的塑料袋，没想到居然买了现杀的鲜鱼。“怎么搞这么麻烦啊。算了，还是我来做晚饭吧。真是的，都以为你去买外卖回来了。”Jacky有些困惑的抬头，本来打算自己下厨的，没想到Johnny已经自觉拎着塑料袋进了厨房，只好搓搓手跟在Johnny后面。

　　“真的没关系么，离开店没多久了吧？”Jacky靠在厨房门口看Johnny熟练的切配菜。

　　“还不是都怪你那么惯着他，知道他喜欢吃新鲜的还特地去了比较远的市场。”Johnny嘴上抱怨着，虽然背对着Jacky，却不自觉地噘嘴。

　　从背后抱住年下的恋人，Jacky把脸埋在青年宽厚的脊背上，鼻尖是大家统一买的洗涤剂的味道，夹着青年自身的薄荷香。“好啦好啦，知道了嘛，不过Ace毕竟受伤了，之前不就是……”脸埋在后背，声音闷闷地传进耳朵里。Johnny只觉得整个胸腔因为身后人的话语一起共振。

　　“我知道的，但是……”

　　“Jacky，Jacky！要换药了！”外面传来Ace不如往日中气十足的呼喊，Jacky只好不舍地放开恋人的腰，随手拍拍Johnny的肩膀，应和着来了来了转身离开厨房。

　　“什么嘛，都不听我说完……”Johnny不自觉得加重了手下切菜的力道，蹂躏着可怜的案板上，在上面留下过深的刀痕。

　　Johnny赶在开店之前急匆匆做好了Ace想吃的鱼排，还有给病患康复用的料理。因为只有三个人在家，不好分开做饭，因此三个人已经一起吃了好几天大补的病号饭，每天大鱼大肉还搀着奇怪的药材。Johnny把饭菜端到休息室，Ace还是半睡不醒耷拉着眼皮，背心皱皱地缩在身上，Jacky坐回电脑边，手里还不时按两下计算器嘟囔着：“Toppo这小子又给我报假账，以为我看不出来么？”

　　“开饭了，吃完刚好开店。”Johnny摆好碗筷，招呼两个人来吃饭。Jacky去洗完手还拿着湿毛巾回来给不方便移动的Ace擦手。本来就不擅长吃鱼的Ace，加上手伤了连勺子都握不稳，吃鱼更是天方夜谭。Jacky自然的先拿过Ace的碗筷把一整条鱼的鱼刺剔干净，把煎到白净的鱼肉夹到Ace碗里。Ace肋骨受伤不好弯腰，Jacky只能端着碗一口一口喂到嘴里。Johnny沉默地夹菜，伴着Ace我要吃炒肉，我要吃蒸蛋的哼唧声顺手把剩下两条鱼都剔好。等Jacky费了九牛二虎之力喂饱Ace，Johnny已经端着他装满菜的饭碗回厨房用微波炉加热好了。

　　Jacky看向碗里冒着热气却蔫巴的小白菜，抬眼看向恋人面无表情的脸。

　　糟了，真生气了。

　　等到深夜，Ace抵抗不住抗生素强大的催眠药效，总算在打烊时分困意上涌。Johnny和Jacky两人合力把Ace大爷抬回房间床上，还好一天在家也没怎么出汗，居家服也不用脱，Jacky还是用毛巾稍微给Ace擦身清洁：“忍几天肋骨长好了，拆线就能洗澡了哦。乖乖忍两天，嗯？”Ace嫌他烦，一把掀起被子盖到脸上，挥手赶人，Jacky关灯反身带上门。

　　来了。

　　没等Jacky从Ace房间门口离开，就被人一把推到门上堵住嘴巴亲吻，高个的青年稍微俯身用手臂把他困在方寸之间，无处可逃。舌头粗暴撬开齿列，钻进口腔勾引着想要辩解逃窜的灵舌，强硬的与之交缠。过于激烈的接吻，刺激着分泌出大量唾液，把一直企图说话的Jacky呛得咳嗽起来，Johnny放开他赶忙把人扯进怀里，轻拍着佝偻起的背和震颤的蝴蝶骨。

　　尚未从呛咳中缓过劲来的Jacky却已经被恋人煎鱼般翻了个面，双手撑在Ace房间的门板上，腰以下已经凉飕飕的暴露在空气中。

　　“喂，喂，Johnny，还在走廊呢……嗯！”没有给年长者更多的时间抱怨，Johnny已经就着口水和少量前液把手指捅进后穴。因为有规律的性生活，穴口早已适应被外物入侵，很快放松下来，任由恋人的手指在甬道里探索按压。熟知Jacky身体各处敏感点的青年，很快就找到前列腺凸起的一点，修长的手指持续按压着，让Jacky的阴茎硬挺着在半空中摆动，随着手指的活塞运动把前端溢出的黏液甩到地上，甚至门板上。

　　Jacky咬牙把呻吟憋在喉咙里，腺体被刺激催生出绵延的快感依然让他忍不住用鼻腔发出短暂软糯的哼声。Johnny用牙轻轻叼住Jacky的耳廓，刻意压低嗓子在恋人耳畔低语。

　　进来了哦。

　　话音未落巨大的肉刃已经破开穴口紧致收缩的肌肉，深深楔进身体里，粗大的龟头狠狠碾过G点，让Jacky不自觉放开嗓子惊叫出来。Johnny一把捂住Jacky的嘴，加速抽插间嘴唇和手掌撞击着发出断断续续的闷响。另一只手死死揽住恋人的腰，想要进得更深，仿佛要融进这个人的身体里，好像这样就没有什么能插进两人之间，连死亡都不行。

　　Johnny泄愤似的，几乎没给Jacky什么喘息的时间，自顾自的大开大合挺胯深入，就算Jacky小声哀求着慢点，也只是稍微降低了抽插速度。Jacky勉力用胳臂顶在门板上，久坐一天有些酸涩的腰承受着超过负荷的力道，只想软下腰放任后面的恋人进出，却担心门内的Ace听见。于是Jacky只能挺起腰让身体和门之间留出足够的“安全”空间，尽量不要让自己勃起的阴茎在弟弟的卧室门上划拉出湿漉漉的痕迹。因为身高差，需要微微踮起脚尖方便后方插入，维持着姿势让大腿都跟着颤抖起来。

　　“很难受吧……”Johnny低头咬住Jacky的肩头，灼热的鼻息喷在脖颈后的碎发上，由于情欲让平时清亮的声音变得低沉沙哑：“不要你对Ace那么好……我也会吃醋的嘛，明明我才是最小的。”

　　不知是不是因为害羞，青年陡然加快速度，一个深插，阴茎剧烈收缩着喷出精液，而Jacky也因为前列腺被反复按摩忍不住射出来，昏黄的灯光让门板上白浊的液体反射出莹润的光泽。Johnny抽出阴茎，带出少量精液滴在地板上，更多的淫液顺着Jacky的大腿滑至膝弯。Jacky总算膝盖一软顺着门向下滑，被Johnny架住胳臂，另一条手臂穿过腿弯把Jacky抱起径直往浴室走去。

　　“门上怎么办？”Jacky窝在青年的怀里心虚地嘀咕。

　　“还有心思担心嗯？看来刚刚还不够啊。”Johnny低头看向怀里的兄长，明明年纪比自己大不少，但是每次看到这个男人的上目线就觉得什么都可以答应，刚刚自己坚持后入也是担心看见这双眼睛就什么都做不成了吧。

　　“你先洗澡，我去收拾。”Johnny把Jacky放进早已放好洗澡水的浴缸，自己则在淋浴下草草冲了个澡便裹着浴巾提着面巾纸出去了。

　　自己是不是对Johnny太严厉了呢。Jacky挖着自己后穴尚未凝结的精液，不禁脸一红，不过这孩子，真是出息了。

　　待Johnny收拾完回到浴室就看见恋人趴在浴缸边缘，抬头眼巴巴的看着自己。Johnny放下纸巾盒，蹲到浴缸边，轻吻恋人微翘的鼻尖。

　　“怎么了？”

　　“呐，Johnny，我爱你。”

　　“我也爱Jacky哦，只是希望你不管什么时候都能多看我。”Johnny跪在浴室坚硬的大理石板上，身长手臂抱住恋人湿乎乎的脑袋，缠绵交换着温柔的吐息。

　　嘛，这家伙的只对我一个人撒娇也挺好的。Jacky在心中不禁笑出八重齿。

　　至于被迫听了整场活春宫的Ace，只能憋在床上，动弹不得，肋骨骨折连撸管都不利索。可恶，Johnny那个死小子，以后一定要报复回来！至于告状的问题，Ace权衡良久，实在是觉得跟日理万机的Mac说自己因为太过依赖Jacky结果被Johnny报复听了整场野战实在太过丢脸，至于自己因为听墙角硬了半晚更是没好意思跟人说，也只能扼腕这轮算Johnny略胜一筹。


End file.
